eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Drake
Madison Drake made her first appearance on 17 January 2017 and her last one on 21 July 2017. She is portrayed by Seraphina Beh. Storylines Madison is a wannabe of so called best friend Alexandra D'Costa. who attends drama club at Walford High School with Louise Mitchell. She and Alexandra D'Costa are cold to Louise. Madison and Alexandra find out that Bex Fowler was involved in sexting so they started to bully her relentlessly. Madison later "befriended" Bex but it was a ploy to trap her into a prank at her expense. Madison and her friend Alexandra D'Costa played a trick on their 'bestfriend' Louise Mitchell by spiking her non- alcoholic drink with vodka. Later that night, Louise Mitchell Started to throw up over the house and forced herself through the crowd of teenagers to get outside through the back door. Eventually, she got outside and stood by a parked car. After a few seconds she started to cough up blood before fainting onto the pavement. Just in the nick on time Travis Law-Hughes (who likes Louise) came running over with a worried Bex Fowler who tried to keep Louise Mitchell alive. Meanwhile, Madison and Alexandra would continue their relentless bullying against Bex. They would attack her in the girl's bathroom, which would have then brought before the headmistress, Mrs. Robyn Lund. The bullying would not relent, even during a talent show, where they would attempt to lock Bex in a supply closet in the drama classroom. Bex was wearing a microphone, so everyone heard the bullying as it happened. Thanks to the aid of the drama teacher, Mr. Pryce, and Bex's parents, Martin Fowler and Sonia Jackson, Bex was found safe. Mrs. Lund would order Alexandra into the office and she and Madison were suspended from school for the incident. In July 2017, Madison and Alexandra D'Costa were arrested being charged with grievous bodily harm, after Alexandra pushed Louise Mitchell into a sea of lit candles at the Walford High prom. Travis and Bex would help keep Louise calm even while the students and teachers kept putting water on her back to soothe the burns. Due to their antics at the talent show, Madison and Alexandra were banned from the prom, but a friend of theirs, Keegan Baker, circumvented the rules to let them in. He would later drag Alexandra onto the stage, exposing her for what she had done. At that point, though, Madison, who felt that things had gone too far, would turn against Alexandra, who was lying to make sure Madison would be blamed for it, even though Madison knew that Alexandra had done the dirty deed, and the two would nearly come to blows, effectively ending their friendship. By this time, Madison had true remorse for hurting both Louise and Bex. She realized that Alexandra would have lied to make sure she had gotten the full blame. As they were being marched out of the gym, the rest of the students attending the prom would berate the two bullies as they deserved for the attacks they had caused to Bex and Louise. Mr. Pryce would reveal to Louise and Bex that Madison and Alexandra would be prosecuted as adults for what they had done. It would be later revealed by Sharon Mitchell, Louise's stepmother (she was married to Louise's father, Phil Mitchell), that both Madison and Alexandra had been expelled from Walford High due to their bullying. After that, Madison and Alexandra were never seen or heard from again. Gallery Madison_Drake_(17_January_2017).jpg|Madison Drake (17 January 2017) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:EastEnders Bad Girls Category:Bullies Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures